The invention relates to the loading and un-loading of recreational vehicles on to a truck. More particularly, the invention relates to an inclined vehicle receiving ramp that may be raised with the vehicle on the ramp to facilitate loading of the vehicle on to a truck.
Recreational vehicles, including but not limited to snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, motorcycles, garden tractors, and personal water craft, are often used in outdoor locations remote from the dwelling places of their riders. Accordingly, the need exists to transport the vehicles to the location of use. One means of transporting a recreational vehicle is by using a truck, for example a pickup truck, and loading the vehicle on to the bed of the truck. However, modern recreational vehicles are heavy, often in excess of 500 pounds, and usually require some type of vehicle loading means to assist the user in loading the vehicle on to the truck.
One example of a vehicle loading means is an inclined wooden ramp placed against the rear of the truck. The vehicle is then driven up the ramp on to the truck. A disadvantage of such a ramp is that there is little or no room left on the bed of the truck for storage of the ramp. The ramp is heavy and awkward to handle and to place in the correct position, and the ramp may be unsafe if positioned incorrectly. For these reasons and others, various pickup truck mounted apparatus have been developed to assist in the loading of recreational vehicles.
One example of such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,991 B1, issued Mar. 19, 2002. The apparatus comprises a tillable rail mechanism that may be lowered for loading a recreational vehicle, specifically a personal water craft. The tilting or pivoting of the rail mechanism operates on the same principle as a teeter-totter. As the vehicle is moved forwardly along the rails, the center of gravity shifts to tilt the mechanism, thereby raising the vehicle. To avoid abrupt movement of the rail mechanism, a pneumatic air cylinder is provided between a fixed member of the mechanism and the towing bar. The pneumatic cylinder extends to lower the rail mechanism and retracts to raise the rail mechanism. This allows for the controlled lowering and raising of the rail mechanism in response to the movement of the vehicle along the rails. The pneumatic cylinder is always operable and cannot be selectively operated to raise or lower the load. A disadvantage of this apparatus is that the pneumatic cylinder is sized and positioned for loading only vehicles of a certain weight and center of gravity, reducing the flexibility of the apparatus for loading a variety of types of vehicles. Another disadvantage is that there is no way to selectively release the pneumatic cylinder, making it difficult to tilt the mechanism to the lowered position when no vehicle is loaded.
Another example of a system for loading a recreational vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,141, issued Jan. 10, 1995. The system includes a frame member affixed to the transport vehicle, or truck, including rail means and platform means slidable along the rail means. The rail means is deployed rearwardly of the transport vehicle and tilted to load the recreational vehicle. A mechanical lifting means, specifically a winch attached to a vertical standard, is setup adjacent a rearward end of the rail means and connected to the rail means by a flexible steel cable. The lifting means is used to raise the rail means to a horizontal position and the platform with the recreational vehicle is then slid along the rail means for loading the vehicle on to the truck. A disadvantage of the system is that the lifting means is not mounted on the truck and must be setup on the ground in a stable manner each time the apparatus is used. Another disadvantage is that the frame member is affixed to the bed of the transport vehicle, requiring holes to be drilled through the metal bed that could lead to unsightly rust formation.
The need therefore still exists for a recreational vehicle loading and un-loading apparatus that is simple and safe to use with a variety of recreational vehicles.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for loading a recreational vehicle on to a truck, the truck having a front and rear and a longitudinal axis defined therebetween, the apparatus comprising: a vehicle receiving ramp that arcuately moves between a lowered position and a raised position, the ramp longitudinally mobile in the raised position between a rearmost longitudinal position and a foremost longitudinal position; a lifting means engaging the underside of the ramp, the lifting means selectively operable to arcuately move the ramp, the lifting means comprising a mounting means for mounting the lifting means to the rear of the pickup truck.
In one embodiment, the ramp is inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis when the ramp is in the lowered position and parallel with the longitudinal axis when the ramp is in the raised position. In another embodiment, the arcuate movement of the ramp can be independent of the longitudinal position of the ramp. In yet another embodiment, the arcuate movement of the ramp occurs at the rearmost longitudinal position of the ramp. In yet another embodiment, the mounting means is removably secured within a hitch means attached to the rear of the pickup truck. In yet another embodiment, the lifting means further comprises a selectively operable locking means for preventing longitudinal mobility of the ramp.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for loading a recreational vehicle on to a truck, the truck having a front and rear and a longitudinal axis defined therebetween, the apparatus comprising: a vehicle receiving ramp that arcuately moves between a lowered position that is inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis and a raised position that is parallel with the longitudinal axis, the ramp longitudinally mobile in the raised position between a rearmost longitudinal position and a foremost longitudinal position; a lifting means engaged with the underside of the ramp, the lifting means comprising: a jack mechanism; a scissors linkage engaged with the jack mechanism; a vertical support member forward of the scissors linkage; a pivot axis passing transversely through the vertical support member; and, a mounting means for removably mounting the lifting means to the rear of the pickup truck; wherein the jack mechanism is selectively operable to extend, thereby opening the scissors linkage to arcuately move the ramp from the lowered position to the raised position by pivoting the ramp about the pivot axis.
It will be understood by one skilled in the art that the invention may be used with a variety of types of vehicles having a cargo carrying bed, for example pickup trucks, flatbed trucks, vans, flatbed trailers, and the like. The embodiment of the invention described herein is with reference to a pickup truck, though the invention could be used in conjunction with any appropriate vehicle.
In the lowered position, the vehicle receiving ramp is inclined to receive the recreational vehicle. A variety of types of recreational vehicles may be loaded using the invention; for example, snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, motorcycles, garden tractors, or personal watercraft. The vehicle may, for example, be driven on to the ramp under its own power, pushed on to the ramp, or pulled up the ramp by a cable passing over the forward end of the ramp. A winch may be used with the cable to assist in pulling the vehicle up the ramp.
When in the lowered position, the ramp is preferably locked in the rearmost longitudinal position to prevent longitudinal mobility of the ramp when the vehicle first makes contact with the ramp. To load the vehicle, the ramp and vehicle are arcuately moved to a raised position parallel with the longitudinal axis of the truck. Preferably, the ramp is then un-locked, the ramp and vehicle are moved longitudinally to the foremost longitudinal position, and the ramp is again locked. The longitudinal movement may occur independently of the arcuate movement of the ramp or simultaneously with the arcuate movement of the ramp. For example, to unload the vehicle, the ramp may be un-locked and moved to an intermediate longitudinal position prior to lowering the ramp. The inclination of the ramp then allows the ramp and vehicle to more easily longitudinally move to the rearmost longitudinal position. However, preferably the ramp and vehicle are moved to the rearmost longitudinal position and locked in the rearmost position prior to lowering the ramp as a safety precaution.
The ramp may preferably be locked in a pre-determined longitudinal position, for example, the foremost and rearmost longitudinal position, by a locking means. The locking means may, for example, comprise an elongated locking pin and a corresponding aperture on the underside of the ramp near the end of the ramp. The pin may be concentrically aligned with the aperture and translated into and out of engagement with the aperture to lock and un-lock the ramp, respectively. The pin may be unattached or may, preferably, be journaled to the lifting means to permit transverse translational movement of the pin. The pin is preferably biased towards the aperture, for example, by means of a spring. The locking means may be manually engaged or automatically engaged when the ramp reaches a desired pre-determined longitudinal position. For example, the automatic engagement may occur when the pin is aligned with the aperture and the spring biases the pin into engagement with the aperture. The locking means may optionally be engaged or disengaged remotely by an electric mechanism, for example a solenoid or electromagnet, or by a fluid powered mechanism, for example a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder.
The ramp has longitudinal mobility along the length of the truck. The ramp may be moved longitudinally using rotational elements, for example wheels, engaged with the underside of the ramp. The wheels may be included with the ramp or with the lifting means. The movement of the vehicle along the ramp may be independent of the longitudinal movement of the ramp; for example, the ramp may comprise a series of evenly spaced parallel rollers. These rollers may be used to permit longitudinal movement of the vehicle, the ramp, or both.
The ramp is arcuately moved by selectively operating a lifting means engaged with the underside of the ramp. The lifting means may comprise a jack mechanism such as, for example, a hydraulic bottle jack, a screw jack, or a scissors jack. The jack mechanism may be selectively operated to extend or release by manually manipulating handles connected with the jack. Alternatively, the jack may be remotely operated by, for example, a fluid powered or electrically powered mechanism, such as a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder, an electric screw, or an electric winch. The jack mechanism may be attached directly to the underside of the ramp or preferably connected to a linkage attached to the underside of the ramp. The linkage is used to increase the mechanical advantage of the lifting means and decrease the length of travel of the jack mechanism. Preferably, the linkage comprises a scissors linkage attached at one end to the underside of the ramp, at the other end to the mounting means, and connected to the jack at the fulcrum of the scissors.
The lifting means may also comprise a vertical support member forward of the linkage with a pivot axis passing transversely through the support member. The support member is preferably attached at the lower end to the mounting means and is preferably engaged at the upper end with the underside of the ramp. The ramp preferably arcuately about the pivot axis during operation of the lifting means.
The mounting means is attached to the rear of the truck. Preferably, the mounting means is engaged within a complementary aperture of a trailer hitch receiver attached to the rear of the truck. The mounting means may be removably secured within the hitch receiver by means of a bolt or a pin passing through the receiver and the mounting means. The mounting means may also include a conventional trailer hitch receiving aperture facing rearwardly to allow a trailer to be optionally towed behind the truck. Alternatively, the present invention may be mounted to the rear of the truck using brackets designed for attachment to the truck.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.